1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose such as a power steering hose and, more particularly, to a hose having an orifice at a predetermined position of an intermediate portion of the hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hose such as a power steering hose sometimes produces unpleasant noise caused by the pressure pulsation of a hydraulic pump or the like.
To prevent the generation of noise, an orifice such as is shown in FIG. 3 is conventionally provided at a predetermined position within the length of a hose. A cylindrical nipple 22 made of a metal is inserted into a hose 21, and three grooves 23 are formed on the outer peripheral surface of the nipple 22 in order to better prevent the nipple from sliding out due to the flow of oil. A sleeve 24 is fitted over the hose 21 at the position corresponding to the nipple 22 and is caulked inwardly by a caulking jig 25, thereby tightening the nipple 22.
In this example of the related art, however, the nipple 22 sometimes inconveniently slides in the axial direction when the sleeve 24 is caulked, because the rubber or the like which constitutes the hose 21 is caused to bulge sidewardly by the caulking operation. This phenomenon makes it impossible to obtain an adequate tightening force. The grooves 23 are provided on the nipple 22 for the purpose of preventing the nipple from sliding out of the hose and move sidewardly with the deformation of the rubber.
The only possible method of preventing the above-described movement of the nipple is to bring rod-like jigs 26 into contact with both ends of the nipple 22 when caulking the sleeve 24, thereby forcibly suppressing the movement of the nipple 22. Performance of this step greatly lowers the total efficiency of the hose mounting operation.